Pombas
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: As pombas estavam perseguido Saitou desde que ele lembrava.


**Pombas**

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Notas da autora:** Essa fanfic não passou por aquele tempo de maturação e nem foi revisada por outra pessoa, então... Pode ter erros e sair de lugar nenhum e ir para outro lugar nenhum. Mas, a necessidade de começar, concluir e postar algo é muito grande neste momento. Soooo enjoy!

* * *

Minako o tinha chamado ali para ver algo muito importante. Saitou olhou mais uma vez para o endereço no celular e de novo para a frente do prédio. Aquilo era um viveiro, um pombal, um... Ele não sabia qual era o nome certo para aquele lugar. De repente a porta da frente abriu e uma garota loira saiu de lá, saltitante.

"Saitouuuuu!"

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" – ele perguntou depois dela se enroscar no pescoço dele.

"Meu novo emprego." – ela estava radiante.

"Aqui?"

Ela puxou ele pelo braço e o forçou a entrar. O lugar era aberto, mas ela ainda estava o arrastando para outra parte onde parecia muito com um galinheiro. A cada passo ele dava, ele ficava mais apreensivo. Daqui a pouco ele veria os pombos e... Ele não queria ver demoniozinhos com asas.

"Eu estou trabalhando aqui, na criação de pombos-correios. São animais tão adoráveis e dóceis! Eles pousam no meu braço, Saitou!" – ela falou empolgada. Saitou sentiu seu estômago dar uma volta completa. – "Você sabia que um pombo-correio consegue voar até 1000 km em um só dia? E que alcança velocidades de 90 km por hora?"

Saitou pensou em acenar com a cabeça, sinalizando que estava prestando atenção, enquanto, na verdade, estava tentando encontrar um jeito de não pirar. Só que Minako não estava disposta a ajudar ele e, naquele momento em especifico, decidiu abrir uma das gaiolas e pegar uma daquelas aves horrorosas na mão. Quando ela chegou perto dele com aquilo, ele não aguentou.

"Pombos são terríveis!" - ele exclamou horrorizado.  
"Como você ousa?!" - ela estava surpresa e estava prestes a tampar os ouvidos dos pombos que segurava tamanha a heresia - "Pombos são símbolo..."  
"De doenças! - ele a interrompeu - "São ratos com asas!"  
Agora ela estava ofendidíssima. Colocou a ave dentro da gaiola com cuidado e fechou a portinha.  
"Sério, você não precisa gostar do que eu gosto, mas também não precisa ser assim."  
"Assim como?" - ele entrou no modo defensivo - "Preocupado com saúde pública?"  
"Assim como um chato!" - ela saiu andando e o deixou sozinho.  
Saitou olhou para a gaiola por alguns instantes e o mensageiro do demônio, quer dizer, o pombo que estava nas mãos de Minako estava o encarando. Os olhinhos eram malignos e antes que pudesse fazer algo - algo como correr pela vida - o bicho estava em cima dele. Ele estava sendo atacado por pássaros assassinos igual naquele filme esquisito! O grito dele não foi nem um pouco masculino, era de desespero puro, mas mesmo assim ele não estava se importando. Um dos seus piores pesadelos estava se tornando real.  
De repente toda agitação acabou e ele, que estava agachado com os braços cobrindo a cabeça, abaixou os braços e olhou para cima. Minako estava olhando para baixo, com aquela ave maldita em um dos braços estendido. Ela estava séria e ele não sabia se isso era pior do que uma gargalhada. Ela estendeu a mão para ele ajudá-lo a se levantar.

"Você não vai falar nada?" – ele perguntou incomodado.

"Você tem medo de passarinhos." – ela comentou – "Bichinhos que são... Sei lá quantas vezes menores do que você."

"Eles voam!" – ele respondeu.

"Eles têm asas..."

"Nas nossas caras!"

"Só na sua, querido. Acho que você deve ter algum cheiro que ofende pássaros." – ela respondeu, afagando a cabeça da pomba – "Ou é a sua cara mesmo. Oh, não! Ele te ouviu e ficou irritado!"

"Pare de acariciar esse... Essa... Coisa."

"Você quer que eu _te_ acaricie?"

"Não com essa mão!"

Minako gargalhou tão forte que a pomba voou da mão dela.

"Qual é o seu problema com pássaros?"

"Não tenho problema com pássaros, eles que tem comigo!" – ele parecia mais confortável agora que a pomba tinha sumido – "Quando eu era pequeno, a Yasu jogou milho no meu cabelo e todos os pombos daquela maldita praça voaram para cima de mim! Comendo meu cabelo!"

"Eles já eram brancos? Os cabelos?"

"E todas as vezes que essas pragas me usaram de alvo para cocô?" – ele continuou sem a responder – "Todas as vezes que eu tinha uma coisa importante, uma reunião, um encontro! Um pombo maldito cagava em mim!"

"Por favor, me diz que foi na cabeça?" – Minako pediu – "Eu realmente acho engraçado quando as pessoas falam: 'um pombo cagou na minha cabeça!'" – ela falou a última frase um com tom estridente.

"Você tem noção do quão traumático é ser atacados por pombos quando criança?" – Saitou perguntou – "Eu fecho os olhos e me lembro de cada detalhe! Eu quase ouço as asas batendo e..."

"Tem várias pombas aqui, agitadas com esse seu discurso, batendo as asas, sabe..."

"E o cheiro horroroso..."

"O cheiro também está presente aqui."

"E eu nem posso esquecer disso tudo porque tem uma foto!" – ele continuou – "A Yasu jogou milho na minha cabeça, ficou rindo e tirou uma foto depois! Ela deve ter feito tudo isso só para tirar essa maldita foto!"

"Eu preciso ligar para a sua irmã e pedir essa foto!" – Minako estava sorrindo.

"Você está me zoando?"

"Não, não mesmo! Você está fazendo isso sozinho!" – ela respondeu.

"As pombas me perseguem!"

"Ridículo!" – ela respondeu e puxou ele para longe das gaiolas – "Pombas simbolizam a paz, pureza, harmonia e, a minha favorita, felicidade reencontrada." – ela olhou de forma sugestiva para ele – "E para os pagãos, representa a pureza do amor e é associada à Afrodite e Eros..."

"Ah, você mandou as pombas me perseguirem!" – Saitou falou sem pensar.

"Não." – ela riu.

"Imagem de Afrodite!"

Ela riu de novo.

"Minha namorada me odeia e manda as pombas dela me seguirem pela cidade!"

Ela riu mais uma vez:

"Você não precisa me visitar aqui se for _tão_ incomodo assim." – ela sacudiu os braços para o alto.

"Ótimo." – ele a abraçou pela cintura – "Aquele bicho tentou me matar."

"Ah, mas eu te salvei, não foi?" – ela perguntou – "Eu devia ter tirado uma foto!"

"Nem mais uma palavra sobre isto!"

As pombas fizeram um barulho ensurdecedor de asas batendo e Saitou congelou por alguns instantes. Minako olhou por cima do ombro e o puxou mais uma vez, tentando esconder o sorriso.


End file.
